


Awakening

by DanchouPancake (PancakeStacks)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, cute old men, eruri - Freeform, eruri au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-08
Updated: 2014-09-08
Packaged: 2018-02-16 14:54:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2273937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PancakeStacks/pseuds/DanchouPancake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All Levi wanted to do was sleep in. Damn his stupid lover Erwin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Awakening

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sachetcat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sachetcat/gifts).



> Just something short and cute while I try and continue several other Eruri wips (After assignments of course!)

Levi was still dozing on that fine line between unconscious and conscious when a soft, warm sensation tickled his nose. His response was to scrunch up his face. Levi's half asleep action was met with a low chuckle, coming from somewhere near his head. 

His frown deepened, as what he distinguished to be a pair of lips, was now ever so gently assaulting his cheeks with butterfly light kisses. The lips pressed tenderly against his nose again, travelling upwards to his eyebrows then forehead. They didn't seem to stop. 

Levi grunted; subdued by the affectionate good morning he was being subjected to. He still couldn't even open his eyes. Damn Erwin could be cuddly in the mornings.

One of Erwin's large, rough hands cupped his cheek, tilting his head up ever so slightly to press his lips against Levi's. There was no hint of wanting to intensify the kiss, nothing more than Erwin's lips against his. If he weren’t so tired he would have pointed out their morning breath.

The lips pulled away and Levi chanced opening his eyes to glare up at Erwin.  
"I thought we were sleeping in today, asshole." Erwin leaned down and kisses his nose again. 

"I couldn't help it." He smiled, shifting to kiss his eyebrow just above his eye. "You just looked so cute and-" A kiss on the cheek. "Peaceful." 

Levi scowled and squirmed over in the sheets, hiding his face in the crook of Erwin's neck. 

"Go back to sleep you shit..." The chest before him rumbled with muffled laughter. Erwin wouldn't comment though. Instead his arm snaked around Levi's waist and held him there. 

Levi let sleep take him again, this time fully aware of Erwin kissing the top of his head before the sensation was lost as he returned to slumber.


End file.
